Le Joueur de Flûte
by Tibbsfanatic
Summary: A take on the classic Pied Piper of Hamelin story. This is a test story to see how people react to the idea. The rats have infested the city, during one of the mayors balls he offers a large of gold to anyone who can get rid of them as an added bonus he offers his teenaged son for marriage. A mysterious man agrees to such an award and claims he can get rid of the rats.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 100 years since the children left. No one knows how or why? There have been many rumors and myths, but only a few know the truth of what happened that fateful day 100 years ago to the day of the disappearance. The year was 1284 the mayor of the town was throwing is annual banquet party to help win votes so he can stay elected mayor.

"Master Tony. Master Tony!" one of the servants called out.

"Huh…yeah?" Tony answered half awake.

"Sorry to disturb you sir…"

"Oh no you didn't I've been up for hours." Tony said with a yawn before dozing off again. "Who is it?" Tony called out to the door.

"Still me sir, the festivities will be starting soon time to get ready."

"Of course, ready for what?"

"Your father's banquet sir."

"My father's banquet…ugh alright." Tony said as he got dressed.

Tony left his room he spotted a big fat rat scurries off he let out a rather unmanly scream at the sight of the large rodent. The rat population has seriously infested the town. It was quite a problem that will be addressed during the banquet, so said his father.

These banquets were annoying and tedious all the pleasantries he was forced to make polite conversation. Not to mention forced to dance with the guest. It has gotten around that Tony was on the market, no thanks to his father.

As he was talking to a group of young girls Tony spotted an unusual man leaning against the wall. The man wore vibrant blue and greens Tony stared at him for a moment or two he looked peculiar. He couldn't stare for long as one of the young girls began to speak to him.

He went about socializing with the guests, god how he hated it. It was almost as bad as those costume balls his used to throw; his parents had always made him go as Prince Charming. They haven't had a costume ball since the death of his mother some years back. The thought of his mother always put him in a depressed state. Tony went over to the buffet table to get something to eat.

He spotted the strange man again walking passed him Tony didn't think much of it as he headed over to a table with his food and drink. Tony bumped into a woman who smiled at him.

"Oh for me? How nice of you." She said as she began to pick off of his plate. Tony bit his tongue he didn't want to just tell her off. She then took the drink from Tony's hand and drank it.

"Wow that's strong. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No."

The woman giggles "Your cute let's dance."

She grabs Tony's hand as she leads him onto the dance floor. Tony spots his father having a private conversation with a diplomat.

The two of them dance around Tony looked up from the woman to see that mysterious man again his eyes narrowed at them. _'Oh God was this woman his' _Tony thought nervously. Those eyes are so intense and blue.

After the dance Tony's father stood up from his seat. "Settle down everyone." He said. Everyone settled down as Tony's father made his speech.

"It has come to my knowledge that the rat infestation is getting worse. So, who can ever get rid of the rats I shall give them their own weight in gold." He said showing a large portion of gold.

There was a murmur amongst the crowd. "And as an added bonus I offer my only son to wed."

"Wait! What?" Tony said objectively.

"Oh hush junior it's time for you to settle down. Stop being so childish."

Tony wanted to object some more when someone spoke up.

"Mayor I can get rid of the rat problem."

The mayor looked at the strange looking man skeptically. "Oh? Well if you think you can do the job…"

"I can and then I shall get what has been offered as a reward."

Tony noticed it was the mysterious man he's been seeing around throughout the festivities. His father and the man went to his study to discuss arrangements. Tony was flabbergasted he opened and closed his mouth the man gave him a smirk before following the mayor to the study.

Sometime later the man came out of the study. "By this time tomorrow." He said to the mayor on his way out. Tony came into the study to talk to his father.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

His father shrugged. "Called himself the piper. Don't worry son you're not getting married the man has no daughters and like hell I will let you marry a man, especially one who is below you on the aristocratic scale."

"So what did you offer him besides the money then?" Tony asked.

"I didn't. To be honest I doubt he can do it."

"But father what if he accomplishes the goal of getting rid of all the rats?" Tony asked.

Tony's father gave him a blank stare before laughing. "Honestly Junior the likeliness of him succeeding is a million to one odds. Besides, I already told you I am not marrying you off to a man. Your mother rest her soul wouldn't approve of such a union. Now come along there is still a party to attend to." He said as he headed back to the party.

Tony let out a sigh there was just no reasoning with his father. Tony really didn't want to go back to the party the people were too snooty for his taste. He grabbed his cloak and went out into the cold night air.

Tony walked down the cobblestone street enjoying the night air. He heard a noise in the distance it was beautiful sounding he followed the noise in a trance moving swiftly through the streets to catch up to it.

Tony came to the center of town glancing around. He spotted the strange alluring man sitting by the fountain playing his pipe. Tony walked cautiously up towards the man.

"You play beautifully." Tony said suddenly bashful for some reason.

The piper looked up at Tony noticing who it was giving him a smile. "Thanks kid its nice to know someone in this tone appreciates the music." He said.

"Will you really be able to get rid of the rats?" Tony asked.

"Yes, not to worry I'll get rid of the rats and then come back for my reward." He said with a smile.

Tony couldn't help but blush as his heart started to flutter in his chest. "How are you going to get rid of the rats?" he asked the piper.

"With this." He said showing off his pipe.

"I don't understand?"

"Don't worry you'll see first thing tomorrow then I will come back for you."

"Um…about that…" Tony began wanting to tell him the truth however, he got sidetracked as the piper began playing the pipe again.

The piper finished playing his pipe he got up and walked the distance of where Tony stood. He gently ran his hand down Tony's cheek.

Tony shivered as he leaned into the gentle touch. The Piper smiled at him.

"I shall see you tomorrow Tony." He said.

Tony gulped but nodded he looked don not wanting to get caught in those blue eyes of the piper. His eyes went wide at what he was looking at.

The Piper had an incredibly large bulge in his blue tights that didn't leave much to the imagination. Tony was blushing so hard he had to look away.

"I look forward to our next meeting Tony." He replied. He knew what Tony was looking at and he was pleased. Tony was damn good looking himself. In fact, it looked like Tony's nether regions were starting to react from seeing his bulge.

The piper turned and left. Tony watched him leave the piper had a strong muscular buttocks from the look of things. Not that Tony was looking.

Tony headed home in a daze his trousers felt incredibly tight and uncomfortable for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony arrived home the party had wound down he moved passed the few stragglers up the stairs and to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped out of his clothes. He had some slight trouble getting his trousers off, but once he did his penis sprang out large and tall. Tony stepped into the cold shower the coolness of the water ran down his hot heated skin. He closed his eyes as he began to soap himself up.

He let out a groan as an image of the Piper came into his head. His penis twitched with excitement Tony opened his eyes this was getting too much for him he quickly rinsed himself off and got out of the shower.

His cock still hadn't gone down at all. He tried to ignore it as he changed and got into bed Tony closed his eyes and began to dream.

_Tony saw that sexy silver piper at the foot of his bed. Tony's eyes went wide just how did he get in here? The Piper gave him a sexy smirk as he crawled onto the bed like an animal hunting his prey. Tony found it strangely erotic the Piper ran his fingers over Tony's cheek. Tony shivered as he leaned into the touch. Tony let out a gasp as the Piper nibbled on his earlobe. The Piper rubbed against Tony that made him cry out as he felt the piper's bulge rub against his erection._

_"__Mine." The Piper said in a husky, sexy voice. _

_Tony let out a groan as he laid his head on the pillow exposing more of his neck. _

_"__Yes." Tony said._

_The piper rocked against him Tony couldn't take it anymore he let out a cry as he came. _

The next morning Tony awoke to find himself covered in a sticky substance. He ran a hand over his chest as his hand scooped up some of the substance; Tony sniffed it before attentively licking it.

Tony made a strange look at the taste of it, it wasn't a bad taste, but it was kind of bitter. He got up and to the wash basin to clean himself up somewhat. He glanced in the mirror to find he had gotten some of the substance in his hair.

Tony was shocked to see the substance in his hair; he washed himself then got dressed. He walked down the hall and glanced out the window to see a crowd gathered around the square. Tony headed out of the manor to see what was going on.

He spotted the Piper in the middle of the crowd he blushed a cherry red as he remembered his dream.

"I shall now get rid of the rat infestation." The Piper said to Tony's father.

The mayor raised an eyebrow at the Piper.

"Then I shall get the satchel of gold and your son as payment for my services." The piper said giving Tony a smile.

Tony glanced over at his father who had a stern look on his face. The mayor's stern face turned into a broad smile. "Of course, Piper you shall receive your reward once all the rats are gone." He said.

Tony looked out amongst the crowd to see they had the same smug grin as his father.

"Then I shall begin." The Piper said as he watched Tony carefully.

The Piper placed his lips to his pipe and began to play. Tony found the tune the Piper played to be an interesting jig. As he played the rats came out into the street. Women screamed and children squealed as the rats began to move to the music played by the Piper. The rats followed the Piper out of town.

Once all the rats left the city the guards closed the gate that allowed entry into the city. Tony looked out to see the faint image of the Piper and the rats in the distance before disappearing over the hills.

"Well now that's taken care of we can go about our day ratless. People, we now have nothing to fear nobody shall die from the plague." The mayor said.

The townspeople cheered for joy of the news.

"Father, what will you do when the Piper returns to claim his reward?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry about it Junior." His father said with a roll of his eyes.

Tony let out a sigh there was just no reasoning with his father. He went about his day trying not to think about the Piper. He sat at his desk as his personal teacher was going over a lecture, bored with listening he began to doodle on his paper.

"Anthony." His teacher said.

Tony glanced up at his teacher who did not look pleased. His teacher picked up the paper and glanced at the drawing a frown formed on his face as he looked the picture over.

"Anthony this is a very important lecture this…" he said indicating the doodle "You should not be day dreaming, now let us continue."

Later that day Tony sat picking at his dinner this did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Junior…" he began "I don't pretend to know why you are so melancholy…"

Just then one of the servants came in and whispered something into the mayor's ear. The mayor's eyes went wide as he got up from his seat. Curious Tony followed his father to see what was up.

Tony stood by his father out looking the gates of the city. The Piper had returned to claim his reward for disposing of the rats.

"I have disposed of all the rats and now have come to claim the satchel of gold…as well as your son." The Piper said in an almost sing song voice as he smiled at Tony.

Tony bit his lower lip as he glanced over at his father. He had a smirk on his face Tony realized this wouldn't be good.

"What proof do I have that you got rid of all the rats?" he asked the Piper.

"Well there aren't any rats in the city. Now my reward if you'd be so kind."

"Reward? Please all you did was play a tune on that thing. Here…" the mayor said tossing one gold coin down to him.

"This is all I get for my work?! The children would be better off than to turn into lying conniving adults like the rest of you."

The mayor rolled his eyes at the Piper ignoring the Piper's threat. He turned his back on him and walked away. Tony watched as the Piper glared daggers at his father's backside. The Piper looked at Tony and smiled at him before turning and leaving.

Tony let out a sigh his father went too far he should have given the Piper his reward for disposing of the rats. Tony couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. He shook his head he was being ridiculous, Tony went to go have a word with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

"Father I think the way you treated that man was uncalled for. You should have given him the money." Tony said.

"Honestly, Tony that scum doesn't deserve the reward or you for that matter."

"But he got rid of the rats."

"Please he played his pipe and frolicked out of town. Trust me he's a fruitcake, now we are done talking about this."

"But…"

"Enough with the Piper Tony!"

Tony sighed as he let his father be sometimes he was just so pigheaded. He went up to his room and crashed head first into his pillows. The way his father treated the Piper was cruel as the son of the mayor there's got to be something he could do, but he doesn't know where the Piper went.

Tony closed his eyes and began to dream.

_Tony saw the sexy silver Piper again "Piper I want to apologize for my father's rude behavior you deserve to be paid." Tony said._

_The Piper placed a finger to Tony's lips. "Yes, I do…" He said in a whisper. "And I shall get my reward in time."_

_Tony shivered…the Piper gave him a warm smile "Now don't be scared you're the reward I want most."_

_Tony blushed as the Piper placed a delicate kiss to his cheek._

Tony woke up the next morning "Yet another dream about him, man what is wrong with me?" Tony asked himself as he got up.

Tony decided to go for a walk around the city to help keep his mind off the Piper as well as interact with the townspeople. He wandered down the cobblestone streets he saw the Williams-Jones boys Alfred and Mathieu. Alfred had his little wooden sword pretending he was a gallant knight again. His twin brother Mathieu wasn't so active he carried a white teddy bear around as he followed his brother.

Tony smiled to himself he remembered playing similar games when he was younger.

"Tony!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello boys, playing knights?" Tony asked as he looked at Alfred and his group of knightly friends Bram Bartley, Gilbert Schmidt, Francis Byrne, and of course Mathieu.

"We need a bad gut to fight…" Alfred said.

"We also need a damsel in distress to rescue, but none of the girls will play along." Francis said.

"We can't even get Mathieu to play along." Gilbert said.

"Sure…I'll play with you boys." Tony said as he picked up a wooden sword. He got into character as he played along with the boys being the dark knight.

"Alfred! Mathieu! Inside this instant!" their father yelled in a drunken slur.

"Oh…" the boys said with a pout. The other boys scurried off.

"You! Encouraging my boys! Don't you know we lost our eldest to the crusades! I refuse to lose another son to such a fate! You are too old for such foolish games." Mr. Williams-Jones said to Tony.

Tony let out a sigh as the boys left with their father. This was the norm children typically didn't have time to play in these trying times.

Tony continued down the cobblestone street to see a group of about fifteen girls of various ages playing with mirrors.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Looking to see the reflection of who our future husband will be." Isabella said.

"Uh…what?" Tony asked baffled.

"They say if you look hard enough you will see the face of the man whom will be thine husband." Caroline said.

Tony was confused girls certainly had some weird ideas…

"Do you want to try it?" Heidi asked.

"Um…I don't think it would work for me." Tony replied.

"Nonsense, of course it will the mirror sees all, it doesn't matter the gender of the one holding the mirror." Ellie said.

Tony took the mirror from one of the girls and looked into the mirror. He sighed; all he saw was his reflection naturally the girls would play such a prank on him.

"It's not working!" Tony said agitated.

The girls chuckled. "Well of course not you're supposed to say the special incantation first." Natalya said.

"Incantation?" Tony asked puzzled.

"Like this…mirror that sees, mirror that knows show me thy face of thine husband to be." Yasmin said as she lifted the mirror to her face.

"Do I really have to say husband?" Tony asked.

The girls stopped and stared at him not sure how to answer his question. _How do I get myself into this mess? _Tony thought to himself as he did the incantation anyway.

"Mirror that sees, mirror that knows show me thy face of thine husband to be." He lifted the mirror to his face at first all he saw was his reflection. The mirror blurred and a different face appeared in the mirror. Tony recognized that image right away as that of the Piper.

That gloriously, mysterious sexy man that has haunted his dreams since he met him. Tony nearly dropped the mirror in shock at seeing the Piper's face in the mirror.

"Girls, time to come inside…" Their mothers called out to them.

One of the girls' fathers narrowed his eyes at the group of girls as well as Tony. "No daughter of mine will use such acts of witchcraft!" He said as he grabbed his daughter and dragged her back to the house to put the fear of God into her.

Tony sighed to himself again he was about to head over to the market place when he heard someone.

"Hello Tony."

Tony turned around to see that one woman from the party.

"Um…hello…uh…"

"My name is Jeanne Tony. I saw you playing with the children Tony you would make a wonderful father, better than most fathers in this city."

"Um…thanks I think…."

"Say, why don't the two of us go for a stroll through the park?" she suggested.

"Um…well I…" Tony began there was something intimidating about this woman. She was beautiful yes, but she made him feel uncomfortable.

"Come on let's go." She said as she took his arm and lead him to the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony walked alongside Jeanne through the park. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "Isn't it a lovely day Tony?"  
>"Uh…yea it is." Tony replied more uncomfortable.<br>"A perfect day for a picnic, wouldn't you say?"  
>"I guess."<br>Jeanne smiled at Tony too sweetly for his taste. "Oh look a nice picnic all set up in the shade." Jeanne said pointing to the picnic in the shade. Tony glanced over at the picnic that was set up how convenient in fact if Tony knew better Jeanne planned this from the start.  
>"There isn't this nice?" Jeanne said sweetly as she dished out the food for them. Tony took the food gratefully as he tried to think of what her angle could be.<br>"Just what are you after Jeanne?" Tony asked suspiciously.  
>Jeanne paused. "Why nothing Tony, I just thought the two of us could get to know each other a little more since we never got to at the party."<br>Tony was still skeptical. "Are you sure your father didn't put you up to this?"  
>"I admit my father and yours are rivals to govern the city, but accusing me of using you I am appalled." She said as she started to cry.<br>Tony not only felt uncomfortable he didn't mean to accuse her of anything. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry please stop." Tony begged.  
>"I just wanted the two of us to get to know each other and become friends! I don't have any secret motives." She blubbered.<br>Before Tony could apologize Jeanne got up and ran off. Oh…man! I didn't mean to act so suspicious." Tony said to himself as he laid down in the grass. Tony let out a sigh as he went home he felt bad for being so suspicious of her, but what could he do? It wasn't like he could apologize to her. She probably wouldn't want to see him anyway. Tony reluctantly went home.  
>"I guess I could do my homework to keep my mind off it." He said to himself.<br>Tony sat down at his desk and looked over all his homework. Study for my calculus test on Monday, write a five page paper on the history of the crusades, read the required literature book, study Latin and French. "Ugh! This is a lot of work to do by Monday! Who does Mr. Seville think he is giving me all this work?" Tony complained.  
>He sighed as he decided to just go to bed he could do this in the morning. As he closed his eyes he began to dream.<br>There was the Piper again crawling into bed with him. "Mine…." He growled huskily into his ear "She can't have you I shall be coming for you Tony."  
>The Piper started kissing him making Tony beg with need. "Please!" Tony said.<br>The piper continued kissing Tony, Tony could feel their privates grind against each other that made him cry out.  
>"Oh God!"<br>Tony woke up with his pajama bottoms soiled. "Man, why can't I get him off my mind?" Tony asked.  
>Tony cleaned himself up when his father came into his room. "Junior, you coming?"<br>"Coming?" Tony asked.  
>His father sighed. "Today is All Saints day son time to go to the cathedral and discuss certain topics."<br>"Actually dad I have a lot of homework to catch up on."  
>"Very well I shall see you this evening." His father said.<br>Once his father left Tony sat down and began doing his homework. After a while Tony decided to take a break he went out for a walk to clear his head of all the homework he had to do. He passed several children who were doing there chores Tony stopped suddenly when he heard a faint noise that sounded familiar.  
>He turned back around the children he passed earlier stopped doing there chores. As the noise got louder the children began to dance and sing to themselves following the hauntingly beautiful music. Tony found himself wanting nothing more then to dance as well.<br>He found himself following the children his body moving to the sound of the music beating in his ears. He could swear there were once lyrics to this song. Kids of various ages came skipping and dancing along.  
>Tony came to the edge of town the children continued onward happily, Tony spotted the Piper not that far away playing his pipe. He bit his lip at the sight of the Piper as the Piper stared back at him as he played. Tony had to look away from that intense stare.<br>So that is his threat to father. Tony thought to himself with a frown…the Piper was just some creepy pedophile or something. It was disgusting… he wasn't good enough for the Piper alone a part of him wanted to turn back to the village while the other part wanted to follow.  
>Tony looked back to see Zack a crippled boy who had no real chance of keeping up with rest of the children. Tony wasn't going to allow any child being left behind he came over and picked Zack up giving the kid a piggyback ride on his way out of town. If indeed this Piper was some type of pedophile, Tony himself would protect the children.<br>"Tony!"  
>Tony turned around briefly to see Jeanne staring back at him with a concerned look on her face. He ignored her as he continued out of town not sure what to expect….<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony followed the children through a vast open area he could see the piper ahead of them moving his body to the beat of his music he played as he lead them onward.

_Where was he taking us? And what does he plan to do with the children? _Tony thought to himself.

He looked up towards the piper again seeing the man's broad shoulders. Tony looked away back towards the town he could just make out the tops of roofs. This was the first time he has ever left home the adults will have realized their children are gone by now. He'd hate to be his father right now, no doubt the other adults are blaming him for their children leaving. 

Zack started to squirm a he want to move Tony kept moving onward. The children danced through the fields down towards a large stream. Tony's eyes went wide he was going to drown the children in the stream.

He hurried to the front to have it out with the Piper. The Piper began to play a different tune Tony watched in astonishment as a bridge emerged out of the water. The piper moved across the bridge stopping at the end where he continues to play his original tune. The children move happily across the bridge Tony cautiously moved across the bridge only to lose his footing on a loose stone.

To his surprise he fell into a pair of strong muscular arms Zack was perfectly safe on the ground. Tony looked up at the blue eyes of the Piper who smiled at him. Tony felt a blush come to his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" the Piper asked.

"Uh…?" Tony replied.

"Your ankle looks a bit swollen, come along." The piper said.

The Piper picked up Zack placing the small boy on his back before picking Tony up bridal style carrying them over the bridge. The kids were starting to come around now that the piper wasn't playing his pipe.

"Tony are you ok?" Mathieu asked.

"Yea I'm ok." Tony said as the piper looked over his swollen ankle. He noticed the kids weren't fussing or worried about where they were.

"Where are we?" Heidi asked.

The children began to look around in bewilderment. The piper looked up from binding Tony's ankle noticing the setting of the sun and the concerned and confused look of the children.

The piper sighed he wished they made it to the mountainside before stopping for the night. "Alright, children listen up you are free to become what you want without the government to tell you no because you come from a poor background." The piper said.

There was a quiet murmur among the children. "I won't deny it won't be an easy life, but it will be a fulfilling one. However, if you don't want to try I will take you back to the village tomorrow morning."

"So, you are saying if we continue to follow you we can follow our dreams?" one of the older kids asked.

"That's right you all must have dreams at one time."

The children were all silent. "Let me guess, your parents ridiculed you for such a dream? Well, now is your chance to follow that dream and prove your parents wrong. What are some of your dreams? Come on don't be shy."

"I've always wanted to be a doctor." Zack called out happily.

The piper smiled at Zack "I bet you will make a fine doctor someday all you need is to study hard in the medical field and you'll become that doctor." The piper said.

The other children began shouting out their dreams to the Piper. Tony couldn't help but smile at how excited these kids were at the chance to follow their dreams. Tony couldn't remember what his dream was.

"I want to be an astronomer." A girl said. The other children stopped and looked at her the girl got embarrassed as she looked down at the ground. It has been typical knowledge that women couldn't hold the same type of jobs as men for different reasons, one, it was built into their society that men were smarter than women. Tony couldn't really say how accurate that was though. Two, such a job as that was fictitious nonsense.

The Piper walked over to the girl lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. The Piper smiled down at her "That is a great dream you can do it don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The Piper said raising the girl's spirits up.

"I always wanted to be a crusader." Another girl who had been rather quiet through this finally spoke up speaking her dream. Tony noticed it was the same girl whose father tried to put the fear of God into her.

After a while he kids settled down and they set up camp for the night. When the kids were asleep the Piper came over and sat beside Tony.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm ok." Tony replied.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence. "What is your dream Tony?"

"I…I don't have any dreams." Tony said.

"No, everyone has dreams Tony and I know you do too." The piper laid down on the ground. "No matter, you can start your own dream when you're ready."

There was silence between them again as Tony tried to think of a worthwhile dream. "What's your name?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"Piper." He replied.

"No what's your real name?" Tony asked.

The piper was silent for some time running his fingers over his pipe. Tony was afraid he wouldn't answer him. That is until he heard the Piper mumble something he didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs." The piper said clearly.

Tony let the name sink into his brain "Your name can't be Gibbs it's impossible." Tony replied.


End file.
